


High power

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Adult spanked by a minor, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Spanking, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking of an Adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Miles Fairchild is higher power than kate and she knows this
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	High power

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning if any of these subjects matters make you uncomfortable please don't read
> 
> Those who do read though comments constructive criticism and kudos welcome ❤

_miles watched as kate twitched in her seat as she helped Flora with her homework it brought a sinister grin to his face he knew her ass was still reddened and stinging from last night's spanking she had disobeyed the house rules again she's been doing that a lot lately he thinks kate actually enjoys the spankings deep down,_

_As Kate grew more uncomfortable in her seat she had flora bring her one of the couch pillows to lay in the seat to make it more comfortable_

_Later that night while kate was getting ready for bed she turned around examining her behind it was still a little sore who knew a person so young could cause that much pain in a much older person's body she thought pulling her nightgown back over her backside little did she know that miles was watching from the door,_

_The door creaked startling kate as he came through the doorway he sat next to kate close enough for their thighs to touch_

_It was silence until miles spoke up_

I personally feel like you enjoy when I'm rough with you katie says miles running his hand over her leg

I actually don't miles says kate pushing his hand away 

_Miles than grabbed kate forcing her over his lap she could feel his dick throbbing under her he then pushed up her nightgown grabbing her ass digging his nails into her leaving her to whimper he than took his hand slapping her round ass as hard as he could he slapped a few more times before pushing her up more exposing her plobe he leaned in giving it a few licks before swatting,_

_Kate started to moan in pain her clit was throbbing as miles spanked over and over before throwing her down on the bed pulling his pants and boxers down forcing himself into her roughly without a condom he thrusted over and over holding kate down her pussy was throbbing and getting wetter with each thrust she was trying hard not to orgasm,_

_Miles took his fingers gently rubbing them against her aching pussy which was working on her she shut her eyes tightly as she came all over his cock he finally moved his hand from Kate's mouth so she could breath,_

_He proceeded to thrust out his orgasm as well as he wasn't far behind from coming_

Please miles you can't you didn't put on a condom says kate pleading which only spurred him on

Your gonna love it when i fill you with my seed says miles thrusting harder

_Soon enough he shot his cum inside of kate she wasn't pleased with it at all she could shower but what would be the point? She thought as miles climbed off laying next to her as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek_

_She was gonna start obeying the rules from now on after all he was higher power than her_

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> These two need more shippers there's not enough of them


End file.
